


Condom Play

by AzenaKira



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Condoms, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: Prompto has a hard on he can't get rid of. Just when he thinks everyone is asleep, Noctis basically teases him into climax. That's not exactly how Prompto imagined his first time with his best friend to go.*Summary will be updated as more chapters added.





	1. Caught

This was a horrible idea.

The crew was sharing a hotel room with two beds. Gladio and Ignis on one and Prompto and Noctis on the other. Prompto just happened to have an erection that he couldn’t will away. He had even tried a cold shower earlier and no dice.

Prompto glanced around the room. The others appeared to be sleeping. It had been a couple hours. He should be fine, right?

This was a  **really** horrible idea.

The blonde bit his lip slightly as his head rested back against the pillow. He slid his hand into his pants and wrapped around himself. He was extra happy he’d chosen to forego boxers tonight. He pulled slightly and he let out a soft gasp, his shoulders arching back a bit more than usual.

He felt his shirt slide up a bit as he pulled himself out of his pants and gave a firm stroke. The bed shifted next to him and he froze. Noctis rolled over and his arm laid across the blonde's chest.

This was a  **REALLY** horrible idea.

Prompto’s heart was pounding and his dick twitched eagerly in response. Now was definitely not the right time for it to remind him he had the biggest crush on Noct. It also didn’t help that Noct basically had his arms pinned to their current positions - one hand around his cock and the other dangerously close to Noct’s thigh. Even if he managed to finish he’d… Prompto’s cheeks turned bright red at the thought of cumming over Noct’s arm. He bit his lip hard as he felt his dick twitch again.

Noct’s arm slid down, dangerously close to touching his member and Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. His free hand twitched involuntarily towards Noct’s crotch as he felt his fingers lightly touch fabric. He felt a bead of precum slide down his shaft. Prompto froze when he felt it slide off and drip - he assumed - onto Noct’s hand.

Noctis shifted closer, causing the back of Prompto’s hand to rub against his crotch briefly and he tensed realizing Noct was hard. Prompto hesitantly let go of his own member and glanced at the pile of hair currently buried into his shoulder, “...Noct?” He barely whispered, “...You awake?”

“... Yeah.” Noct whispered in response and Prompto froze. His voice was huskier than normal. How the fuck was that possible? “Since you caught me…” Prompto felt Noct’s hand run across his abs and reach down, grabbing Prompto’s hand and pressing it firmly to his crotch with a soft gasp, “Maybe we should-”

“M-Maybe we should what?!” Prompto whispered but in a harsh tone as he felt Noct’s dick twitch beneath his fingers. His own cock twitched, begging for attention, “Noct, we shouldn’t-”

Noctis’ hand left the blonde’s and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom and sticking it into Prompto’s hand, “Put this on.”

Prompto’s face flushed again, “W-we are absolutely not having sex with them in the-”

“Don’t worry. We’re not having sex.” Noctis lifted his head and whispered directly into Prompto’s ear, “It’s easier clean up.”

Prompto’s breath caught in his throat. Was he really considering this? Before he had a chance to answer his own question, he felt his shaky fingers rip open the package. He was faintly aware of Noctis doing the same thing as he placed the condom over his cock and rolled it on. He shivered slightly as he secured it, his dick happy for the brief touch of putting it on. He dropped his hand back to the side next to Noct and blushed as Noct caught his wrist.

The raven haired boy maneuvered Prompto’s hand around his cock and gasped into the blondes ear when Prompto gave a slight squeeze. Prompto slid his own shirt up with his free hand as he felt Noct’s cock twitch in his other. He couldn’t even admit to himself how much this was turning him on. Noctis let out a low moan into the blonde’s ear and he almost came right there. Noctis kicked off his pants and placed one leg between the blonde’s. Prompto hummed softly as the better angle as he firmly wrapped his hand around Noct’s cock. Noct’s hand slowly slid up Prompto’s chest and grabbed firmly at his shoulder. As much as his cock wanted attention, he’d probably cum the moment Noct touched it right now.

His hand continued slowly massaging Noct’s member and he heard the raven haired boy's breathing growing louder in his ear, “Prom…” His voice almost sounded like a beg.

“Gonna cum?” He whispered into Noct’s hair, just then realizing his own breathing had picked up.

“Hng.” Noct muttered before nodding slightly and biting at Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto gasped softly as he felt Noct’s dick twitch in his hand as he came, filling up the condom. He was vaguely aware that his free hand had wandered down and he’d started slowly stroking himself.

As Noct’s dick twitched a couple more times in his hand, he pulled back slightly and Prompto blinked, “...Noct?” Noctis rolled slightly and straddled Prompto’s legs. Prompto’s cheeks flushed as he watched his friends hand replace his own on his dick and he gasped, arching his back slightly. Before he could question it further, Noctis leaned down and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into the blonde’s mouth.

Prompto kissed back, letting Noct control the kiss. He felt the heat in his stomach building rapidly as Noct stroked his member firmly. His hips rose again, but Noct forced them down with one hand and Prompto whined.

Noct finally broke the kiss, but before Prompto could say anything, Noct’s lips found his neck and it took everything in him to hold back his voice. His hand keeping up a steady pace on his dick was enough to make him cum, but these neck bites were going to push him over the edge sooner than he thought.

The heat was more than he could handle and he felt his muscles tighten. Noct felt it too, “Cum for me Prompto.” He practically purred into the blonde’s ear.

Prompto’s lips parted and he let out some small gasps trying not to scream as he came into Noct’s hand. He vaguely heard Noct moan into his ear on top of it.

After a moment he felt Noct’s hand leave his cock and his eyes fluttered open. Noct laid down next to him and grabbed a towel from the side of the bed. Prompto was laying on his back as Noct removed both their condoms and cleaned them off - with minimal effort mind you - before throwing the used condoms and the towel onto the side of the bed closest to the wall.

They were both still breathing a little heavily as Noct laid back down next to him, on his back.

Eventually Prompto glanced over at him, “...Noct.”

“Tomorrow.”

Prompto blinked, “Wha-?”

Noctis rolled onto his side and placed his arm around Prompto’s mid section as he nestled his face into the blonde’s shoulder, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Prompto still couldn’t decide if this was a horrible idea or not.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis tries to distract himself with a shower in the morning, but when Ignis and Gladio leave the room, the other two boys still have some steam to blow off.

**NOCTIS**

* * *

 

Noctis was the first one up. Let’s get something straight first - Noctis was **never** the first one up. He got lucky actually. When he cracked his eyes opened, he realized he still wasn’t wearing pants. His next thought was that his morning wood was pressed against Prompto’s thigh and he was still wrapped around the blonde. His heart rate started to pick up as his memories started coming back to him. He felt his cock twitch.

It wasn’t a dream. Prompto and him had actually…

His cheeks started to flush and he tightened his grip around Prompto briefly. Shit.

Shower.

He managed to get up quietly and wrapped the towel around his waist before grabbing a change of clothes from the corner and hurrying into the bathroom. He dropped the used condoms into the toilet and flushed before backtracking to lock the door.

His breathing picked up and he covered his mouth with one hand as he let the towel drop to the floor.

Him and Prompto had…

He groaned loudly as his hand left his mouth and raked it’s way through his hair. He’d finally given in and slept with his best friend. Well. Not “slept” but… Fuck.

Noctis pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into a corner. He leaned over and gripped the edge of the sink tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white.

**PROMPTO**

* * *

 

Prompto was vaguely aware of the bed shifting and Noctis climbing out and walking into the bathroom. He was too tired to question it. He fell into a light sleep briefly before he heard the water turn on for a moment and he heard Gladio’s footsteps out the door. Probably going for his morning run. Faint sounds of Ignis putting his jacket on. He assumed Iggy was going to find some breakfast for them.

Prom opened an eye just in time as the door closed behind Ignis. His face flushed brightly as the memories of the night before came flooding back. He was naked under the covers, and not even six hours earlier, him and Noct had…

He groaned softly as he felt his cock twitch, his hand instinctively wrapping around it and his eyes fluttered closed. Thinking of his best friend shouldn’t turn him on this much. His eyes opened again and he quickly glanced at the door and the bathroom door. Noct liked long showers - especially when he got up first. Iggy and Gladio should be at least an hour…

He got up and grabbed a condom from his bag before slipping his boxers back on - just incase - and climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. He bit his lip slightly as he freed himself from his boxers and then ripped the condom open. He rolled on his side, facing away from the doors as he slipped it on with a soft moan.

“Shit, what is wrong with me?” He whispered out loud to himself as he started stroking his cock. He let out a shaky breath, “Noct….”

**NOCTIS**

* * *

 

Noctis groaned inwardly. He forgot to grab a pair of boxers. As he quietly opened the door to go grab a pair he heard Prompto moan his name and he froze. He glanced over at the bed. Prompto was facing the other way, but he could see the sheets moving. He felt the heat in his cheeks rise as his heart rate picked up. Was he…?

Noct heard him moan softly and he felt his own cock twitch in response. Fuck. He was. He glanced at the room door briefly before walking over and locking it as quietly as he could. He thanked himself for lazily throwing his bags near the door and grabbed a pair of boxers and a condom from the top of his bag. He felt himself get harder as he heard Prom moan again. Shit.

His eyes shifted back to Prompto and widened slightly when he noticed he was about to turn over and he quickly went back into the bathroom as Prompto turned to face the door, his eyes shut.

Noct left the door open a hair so he could still see Prompto on the bed. His heart thundered in his chest. Fuck. What is wrong with me. He bit his lip. Even with the door mostly closed he could hear Prom moaning, and it wasn’t helping his situation. He debated on closing the door for a moment, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. He cursed under his breath and opened the condom he grabbed, sliping it over his already throbbing erection. He almost came just putting the thing on.

**PROMPTO**

* * *

 

Prompto let out a loud moan. He didn’t even care at this point. He felt the sheets slipping, almost exposing his entire stomach now. His eyes were shut and his hand moved slowly as he spread his legs a bit wider. He remembered - almost in slow motion - how Noct had touched him the night before. He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood as he tightened his grip around his shaft. He felt his abs tighten slightly and he let out a gasp, “Noct…”

He wasn’t sure how much time he had left. Hell, he was already pushing his luck with Noct in the shower. He pushed the covers down further, exposing his lower half to the room. He stroked faster and felt the pressure building and his abs clenched tightly, “Shit. I-I’m gonna…”

**NOCTIS**

* * *

 

Noctis was stroking his cock so fast his wrist was starting to hurt. He leaned back against the sink and griped it with his left hand as he watched Prompto through the small crack in the door. He was panting heavily and trying his best not to moan. To be honest, he had a feeling Prom wouldn’t even hear him. The blonde seemed like he was in his own little world.

He felt the heat building. He was so close now. He slowed down his strokes just a bit to savor the feeling. His breath caught in his throat when Prompto kicked the covers most of the way off. He bit his lip, unable to look away.

“Shit. I-I’m gonna…”

Noct’s heart skipped a beat as he watched Prompto cum. He let out a groan before covering his mouth quickly with his left hand, letting go of the sink. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt his own hot release fill up the condom. He moaned softly as he gave his cock a few more strokes before quietly shutting the door with a shaking hand.

He cursed under his breath and threw the condom into the toilet. He gave himself a few more strokes as a couple remaining beads of cum came out of his still hard cock. He swore out loud before flushing the toilet. He looked at his hands, trying to steady them from shaking. Shit. He was going to need another shower. How was he supposed to look Prom in the eye after this?


End file.
